Keep Driving
by StrippedSmile
Summary: Chloe's sick and tired of being used and she's doing something about it.
1. Keep Driving

Note: Hopefully AlMiles will read this and have some sense knocked into them. Gigglesnort, yeah right. Anyway, this is set before the wedding, so don't get confused about Lana and all. Enjoy.

* * *

"Screw this." Chloe huffed under her breath as she threw her bags into the back seat of her new car and got into the drivers seat. She slammed the door shut and turned on the car, ready to get the hell out of Smallville.

Two days ago, Clark had once again come to Chloe to have her look up something without a simple please or thank you. After she'd gotten his information, he casually brought up the subject of Lana.

Lana. Lana. Lana.

Chloe had told him she didn't want to talk to Lana, she told him to go read the advice column in Section B of the Daily Planet. Clark told her, and she quoted exactly: "I'm getting tired of your sarcastic remarks Chloe, if you don't want to talk about Lana, then just say it."

That sent her over the edge. Chloe felt like smacking him, but she knew she'd only hurt her hand. So she walked out of the Kent's house, despite Martha's protests and apologies for her son's behavior, got into her stupid Yaris, and drove away. And of course, Clark didn't bother to go after her, but it didn't matter.

Five minutes after she arrived at her apartment in the Talon, Lana had showed up with a smile and an invitation for Chloe to be her bridesmaid. Chloe almost thought that Lana was being genuine, but then the subject of Clark's secret was brought up. And though rage was filled inside of her, and thought she wanted to yell at Lana, she smiled and nodded.

Lana decided to put a little sugar on top of the question by saying "Just stop denying he has one". Of course he has a secret! Chloe wanted to tell her to get over herself, but she knew Lana would get up, gape at her, and throw a tantrum. So Chloe stayed silent until Lana finally left.

The next day, Lois came running into the Talon with a grin on her face. Chloe had questioned what she was so excited about, and the answer broke her heart. Lois had told her she was getting a job at the Daily Planet for her story on the Green Arrow.

Lois was going to be sitting upstairs with the big shot reporters. Where Chloe belonged. But even thought Chloe wanted to throw a fit and tell her cousin she didn't deserve it, she kept her cool, grinned, and hugged her cousin, repeatedly telling her congratulations. She was happy.

Right.

So yesterday, Chloe sold everything that wasn't important to her, including her Yaris, bought a shiny, new car, and saved the rest of her money for gas and food. And this morning, while Lois was sitting down at her new desk in the Planet, while Lana was picking out her wedding dress, while Clark was fighting zoners, Chloe packed everything up and scribbled a note down.

Chloe didn't care what they would think of what she was doing. All she wanted was to get the fuck out of this stupid town that has brought her nothing but pain and sorrow.

All she wanted to do was the find the sign that said "You are now leaving Smallville, Kansas" and keep driving.


	2. Coffee, a Movie, and Pete

Note: This was originally going to be a drabble and nothing more, but I decided to make multiple drabbles on Chloe's adventures and who she meets, including Pete and more.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the doorstep of Pete Ross' home in Wichita with a sad smile on her face and two cups of coffee in her hands. Pete, although surprised to see her, welcomed her into his apartment with open arms.

They discussed what was going on in their lives, Chloe discovered Clark never actually called or visited him. Pete discovered that Chloe now knew Clark's secret and told her he was proud of her for not leaving Clark all those times she could've. Though, he was understanding of why she left now.

Chloe told him how she wished he never would of moved away, that he was the only one that actually paid attention to her for more than for favors. Pete just smiled and put an arm around her, offering to watch a movie while she was still there. Chloe was just surprised he still remembered her favorite movie.

Pete paused the movie so Chloe could answer her cellphone, but with only one glance at the screen reading "CLARK", she turned off her cellphone and threw it aside. She un-paused the movie for Pete and told him it was no one important.

Two days later they exchanged sad goodbyes, and the dreadful question from Pete: "Are you sure you have to leave now?". Chloe nodded with a frown and hugged her once best friend, told him she'd call, and got back into her red mustang, ready to see what was next.


	3. That's How We Thank Our Heroes Back Home

Note: So, this one, I guess you could say is a mix of snarky and depressive Chloe. But I promise next chapter will be more light hearted and about the Chloe we know and love.

* * *

Stupid Gotham. It was so creepy at night and all Chloe wanted to do was get in her car and get the hell out of this place. She'd only visited it once, when she was 10 with her father on a business trip. He'd promised her they would never go back there again, considering he was mugged right in front of her. It's what made her afraid of guns.

Chloe glanced into an alley and shuddered, the flash back of her dad being shoved into a wall and all she could do was stand helplessly coming back to her. She reached into her pocket as her cellphone vibrated, but before she could get to it, she was being shoved into a brick wall, just like her father had been.

Chloe's muffled screams were ignored and unheard by the cold place, and all she could do was kick and scream and claw. Her captor whispered into her ear "Little girl's like you shouldn't be out this late" and a gun was shoved against her stomach, hands already violating her.

But before they could do anymore, the gun fell to the ground and the man was pulled back by a dark figure she tried to make out. After watching her hero beat the man close to death, she figured he'd put him out of his misery, but instead he'd thrown him away to run for the hills.

Chloe scanned the dark hero's features as she started towards him, grabbing his arm before he could leave without her gratitude. She whispered a small thank you and leaned up, leaving a kiss she was surprised at herself on his lips. Hell, this man could've been fifty for all she knew, but she did it anyway.

The masked hero stayed still for a minute after recieving the kiss. Chloe informed him that was how people where she was from thanks their hero's with a playful grin on her face. In return, she got a small grin from the man and he was off on his way without a word.

Chloe sighed as the rescue reminded her of Clark. She crossed her arms and shivered, walking out of the alley to get back to her car. Good bye Gotham, and thank god. 


	4. Faster than the Speed of Light?

Note: Just to clarify, last chapter was Batman/Dark Knight/Bruce Wayne blah blah blah. I thought it was kind of clear, considering it was in Gotham, but I guess not everyone are Batman fans. Anyway, yay cute-snarky-light-hearted Chloe we all know and love. Yay again. I'm trying not to say enjoy at the end of my memo's anymore, cause it sounds like I'm demanding you to enjoy my stories. Though it would be nice if you lied to me and said they were good, ego boosts are good. Anyway, enjoy. D'oh!

* * *

Chloe's newspaper was ripped from her hands after a slightly larger gush of wind than she was used to. _Clark?_ She thought to herself, glancing around. A tap was left on her shoulder, and she whipped around to greet the stranger. She sighed in relief at the sight of the quirky figure with a dorky grin on his face, which he probably thought was sly and sexy.

"Bart." She grinned, standing up from the bench in front of a restaurant.

"Senorita."

"The spanish thing is getting old." Chloe snarked as Bart took her hand and kissed it, much like he did the last time they were together.

"Yeah." Bart laughed as she pulled back her hand. "What're you doing in San Fransisco? Shouldn't you be somewhere with stretch being his human google?"

"Ahh.." Chloe paused and sighed. "I decided to ditch that job. Clark's an alien, he probably can manage without his faithful sidekick."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Besides, I see you two more as partners." Bart put a friendly arm around her shoulders and started to walk with her. "So, still with that geeky photographer boy? Or are you up for grabs?"

"I'm not with him, nor am I 'up for grabs'." Chloe put air quotes around 'up for grabs' and rolled her eyes.

"Well, while your here I can at least take you out to lunch, maybe dinner?" Bart questioned as he stirred her into the restaurant she was just sitting outside of. Chloe looked up at him and laughed, nodding.

What she didn't know was Clark was around the corner, watching sadly.


	5. Watchtower

Note: Yay! Finally got an idea how to introduce..well, read on and you'll find out. Just a quick advertisment for one of my friends-- it's In Your Dreams from invisionsfreedotcom. It's her new forum, she's posting boards for Smallville and Chloe and ships and maybe other T.V shows you enjoy. Check it out, it's cool

* * *

"Chloe, you need to come back to Smallville. Clark and Jimmy are falling apart without you. I don't know about little miss I-have-to-have-my-way Lang, but Clark and Jimmy are freaking out. And you know it's hard for me to admit this, but I'm falling apart without you, too. Call me back or I'm forced to track you down and drag your ass back. We love you, Chlo." 

A tear slid down Chloe's cheek, almost breaking her phone when she pushed the off button. She was trying to enjoy the view of Star City from her hotel room's balcony, but Lois just had to call...she just had to make Chloe feel guilty about her decision.

Chloe quickly wiped away the tear and took in a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry when none of this was her fault. They were the ones that pushed her over the edge...it _wasn't_ her fault.

Finally, she sucked it up and picked up her purse, re-entering her hotel room. She threw her cellphone onto her bed and opened the door to exit. Once she was out, she hadn't even noticed her shoulder bumped a familiar heroes shoulder.

"Chloe?"

Chloe whipped around in surprise, meeting the face of someone who she didn't expect to see in a long time. Or never, for that matter. "Oh-hi..Mr. Queen." Oliver raised his eyebrows and made his way towards her.

"Okay, Chloe, you know my biggest secret. I hardly think you should still be calling me Mr. Queen." Oliver smiled as he scanned her face. "What're you doing in Star City? You and Clark investigating something?"

"Is that everyones assumption?" Chloe quietly asked as she pushed a few strands of loose hair from her eyes. "No, I'm here on my own. No big dumb alien following me around."

"That would explain why you were crying, then?" Oliver asked as he stepped closer. Chloe raised her eyebrows and instinctively stepped back.

"I wasn't crying over Clark, thanks." Chloe crossed her arms. "I just got something in my eye..." Oliver tilted his head in disbelief. "Okay, I admit that was a lame excuse."

"Yeah, it was." Oliver smirked a little and glanced around before setting his eyes back on her. "Well I do have to admit, you picked a good hotel to stay at. It's quite expensive."

"My dad had connections with a man that worked at.." Chloe thought before she blurted out the word LuthorCorp, then smiled a little. "Where he used to work...before he was put under witness protection..but-uhm-anyway, I actually have to go. I'm going to a different state."

"Well not before we catch up, right?" Oliver smiled in the most charming way he cool.

"We have something to catch up about?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Sure..Clark, Luthorcorp..." Oliver trailed off, but Chloe knew what he wanted to talk about.

"My dear cousin we like to call Lois?" Chloe rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Oliver shrugged and nodded. "You don't have to dodge a bullet with me, Oliver." Chloe smiled a little now. "I am Watchtower."


	6. Time With Winchesters

Note: Sorry for the slow updates. End of the year school work is flooding me and I just got a new summer job with a jackass for a boss. Being a waitress isn't as easy as it looks. Oh well, maybe I'll get stronger by holding those huge plates...pft, yeah right.

* * *

"Damnit.."

God forbid Chloe have something nice. Her car had just broken down in the middle of the road. At 11 PM.

"Thanks god." Chloe mumbled as she slid out of the car, circling to the front. She opened the cover and coughed at the dust engine. She sighed and looked around at it. "Great, I don't know how the hell to fix this..."

Chloe frowned and circled to the drivers seat, pulling her cellphone out. And..no bars. She looked up. "Oh, ha-ha-ha! Really funny, god. I hope you're getting a great laugh up there." She yelled, throwing the cellphone back into the seat. She sighed and thought for a second before she came to a decision. She grabbed her bag full of everything she needed and closed the door before she started down the road.

"Great, hitch hiking. Real fun. Wow, I'm talking to myself." Chloe mumbled, pulling the bag over herself as she ditched her car.

An hour went by before she heard a car pull up behind her. The two men in it explained themselves as Sam and Dean, brothers. By this point, she didn't care anymore, she just had to stop walking. She slid into the back seat of the Impala and sighed in relief.

Only ten minutes went by before they stopped the car and pulled out guns. Immediately, Chloe panicked and scrambled out of the car. After the two calmed her down, they went out into the woods, and Chloe secretively followed. What she saw horrified her. "What the hell?" She whispered as the two shot as something that looked half-animal, half-human.

She gave them five minutes to explain, and surprisingly, she accepted their excuse.

And another hour went by and Chloe was outside a hotel, being shoved against her car with the one called Dean's lips picking at her skin. Immediately, tears pricked her eyes. It reminded her of Clark. Hell, everything reminded her of Clark now.

Before Chloe knew it, she was shoving Dean off her and scrambling away. "I-uh, I'm sorry." She whispered and started to run like hell. Once she felt as thought Dean wasn't following her, she collapsed on the ground and let herself sob. She put her hands in her face and sniffed.

"Ch..Chloe?" Chloe snapped her head up at the sound of her name, looking around for who called it. The name was horrifyingly familiar. Thats when she spotted a red jacket.

"Oh my..Clark?" 


End file.
